This Old House
by Jeff Morris
Summary: The family residence on Air Temple Island has stood proudly for many years, but time has taken its toll on the old place. When repairs become unavoidable, Asami invites Tenzin's family to move in with her and Korra. Can two families live in the same house without driving each other crazy?


THIS OLD HOUSE

Tenzin never cared much for the rainy season. It interfered with everything on his daily schedule. Meditation was a great deal more difficult when one was soaked to the skin, and there was all that thunder and lightning that interfered with concentration. The stone pathways from one building to another were slippery in places and the puddles utterly saturated his shoes. Oogi disliked flying in wet weather, and the less said about the smell of a soggy bison, the better. And there was also the issue of restless, energetic children stuck inside the house all day.

So when he heard the steady drumbeat of rain on the roof and the occasional boom of thunder, Tenzin made an immediate decision to forego morning meditation and stay in bed a bit longer. The fact that a warm, sleepy Pema was nearby made the decision even easier. He was about to scoot over for a bit of early morning snuggling when something abruptly landed on this chest.

Tenzin was used to this—after all, he did have the aforementioned four children, all of whom loved nothing more than to 'surprise' him awake. The chunks of soggy white plaster, however, were something new. To make matters even worse, a steady trickle of water was clearly falling from the gaping hole in the ceiling…right onto his head.

"Oh dear," Pema said, glancing over at her husband. The noise had woke her up from her sound slumber. "That's not good. Are you all right, dear?"

"Yes, I believe so." Tenzin jostled the bed covers to guide the debris off him and onto the floor. A gentle rumble of thunder outside accompanied the steady downpour in progress. "I thought we'd patched the roof up two weeks ago, but apparently we missed a few spots."

"We'll have to strip the bed and put some buckets in place," Pema noted. She reached for the bedside lamp and turned the knob. The light remained off. "Oh no. Don't tell me…"

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Hurricane Ikki burst into the bedroom. "Jinora saw smoke coming from the generator shack and it was really dark and thick and she thought maybe the whole thing was on fire but Meelo didn't think so and he went out and checked and no it's not all on fire but there's some nasty looking sparks coming from the main generator and the backup isn't doing anything at all so can we start a little fire and cook our breakfast the way Gran-gran and Grandpa did when they were on the run from the Fire Nation because that would be really cool and…"

Tenzin sighed and raised a hand for silence. "Pema, would you mind calling Asami and see if she's available? She's always managed to fix the generator before. I'm going to get dressed and find a few acolytes to assist me in putting a tarp on the roof."

"Better get a couple because there's a leak in the dining room and in the kitchen and in the bathroom and two in the living room and I thought they'd all been fixed but maybe not huh that's really too bad because a piece of plaster hit Rohan in the head but Jinora thinks he'll be okay but he's really crying and there's a little blood coming from his head so I don't know for sure where are you going Mom you told us a dozen times that we're not supposed to run in the house remember?"

* * *

"Screwdriver."

"Check."

"Coffee."

"Check."

"Needle-nosed pliers."

"Check."

"Coffee."

"Man, Asami…" Korra sighed and handed her partner the insulated mug. "Can't you go two minutes without taking a swig?" In addition to her 'assistant' duties, the Avatar was using her waterbending to keep the rain off them. Of course, upon the mug's return Korra wasted no time in taking a quick sip herself. Partners, after all, shared everything.

"Stay out of my coffee," Asami warned from her precarious position inside the generator shack. "And that's my first cup today. Mama needs her caffeine rush."

"Yeah, yeah." Korra rolled her eyes skyward. "So…what's the word?"

Asami slowly slid back from the dead generator's innards. "I was afraid of this," she sighed heavily as she slipped off her grimy insulated gloves. "I warned Tenzin that sooner or later this thing was going to reach the point of no return." She took the mug from Korra's hands. "Hey, you HAVE been drinking from this, haven't you?"

"Would I do something like that?" Korra replied as she casually wiped her mouth with her free hand. "So anyway, that one's dead. What about the backup?"

"Are you kidding?" Asami shook her head. "I've been scavenging it for spare parts to keep the main one going. It hasn't worked in years. Tenzin's going to have to give in to the inevitable and buy some new ones. I can give him a decent deal on a pair of spares I've kept around just for this, but that's just the start. His house is way overdue for an overhaul, and I think its time has come."

"Oh boy. You know how he is about money. This isn't going to go over well."

"Doesn't he have access to that Air Nation Reparations Fund that Zuko set up?" Asami asked as they sloshed back to the house. "I thought that enabled Aang to get this place built."

"Yeah, but Tenzin's got this 'air nomad' line of reasoning in his head. He'd rather make do than buy a better model, even if it makes sense to get something better." Korra glanced down at the coffee mug in Asami's hand and considered the possibilities. With the right distraction…

"Don't even think it. I've told you before that this stuff isn't good for you." Asami raised the mug to her perfect lips and downed the remaining contents in one long gulp. "There. Just remember, I'm doing this for your own good."

"Surrrrrrre you are…"

* * *

Tenzin glanced down at the bottom figure on the estimate and turned a whitest shade of pale. "How much?" he croaked, glancing up in stunned amazement at Asami.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Tenzin, those generators have been here for ages. They're beyond obsolete—I can't even find any models that I can scavenge for spare parts. You'll have to buy newer ones, and the problem with that is that the original wiring in the house can't handle the increased power you'll be getting from the new units. It's all going to have to be replaced." She shrugged helplessly.

"I…this…I can't…"

"I gave you a substantial discount," Asami pointed out. "And in addition to the electrical work, I've put some very talented craftsmen on retainer to repair the walls and ceilings."

"But…there's nothing wrong with them!" Tenzin protested. "I mean, except for a few leaks here and there…and the plaster in the bedroom…"

"Tenzin, in order to rewire the house, the electricians will need to remove the old wiring first. That means…" Asami took a deep breath. Best to hit with him all at once, she decided. "…some plaster removal here and there. Which is to say, they'll have to remove all of the plaster in the house."

Tenzin's shoulders drooped. He held his head in his hands and sighed heavily. "And where will we be staying during all this?"

"Well, we could stage things so that you can stay in one part of the house while we work in the other. But frankly, from what I've seen already, you've got problems all over," Asami suggested. "Or you could move into the acolyte housing, but that looks pretty crowded. Or," she added after a moment, "you could even move in with Korra and me. We've got lots of space. You'd all be welcome."

"I need to think about this," Tenzin said heavily. "This is…an enormous outlay, Asami. I want you to know I appreciate your time and effort, but I just don't know…"

"I understand," she nodded. "Just let me know when you decide."

* * *

Six days passed with no word from Air Temple Island. On the seventh day a very nervous Pema showed up at Asami's front door. "Hello," she said with a weak smile. "I'd like to talk to you about the house, if that's all right with you."

Asami nodded slowly, her warm smile masking the sinking feeling in her stomach. The fact that Tenzin hadn't accompanied his wife spoke volumes. "Of course," she said, gesturing for Pema to enter. "Please, sit down. I'll make some tea. Korra's outside playing with Naga; I'll let her know you're here."

"Thank you." Within minutes both tea and Avatar arrived. Pema sipped at her cup carefully. "Asami," she began slowly. "I want to thank you for all you've done. It's appreciated more than you know." The smile was still on Asami's lips as she nodded, but her eyes were narrowed. Something about her guest's tone was generating an ominous foreboding in the back of her mind.

"I…I want to explain something first," Pema stammered. "I want you to understand how much that house means to Tenzin…well, his siblings as well, but especially to him. His father and mother built that place. He was born and raised there. Tenzin has spent pretty much his entire life in that house."

Asami nodded. "Go on." That ominous feeling was growing stronger by the moment.

Pema took another deep breath. "He feels it's vitally important to keep it the way his parents built it, right down to the framework, the plaster…everything. The work you proposed…he understands that it would require a great deal of ripping out and replacing, but there's a part of him that cannot bear the thought of seeing his parents' original work…destroyed. No matter how much the new work resembles the old."

"I think I see where this is going," Asami said quietly.

Pema looked sick to her stomach. "In addition to all this, you know about the Air Nation Reparations Fund that Lord Zuko established," she said. "While Zuko placed no restrictions on what that money could be used for, Tenzin's father was…reluctant…to withdraw any monies from it. He felt that as an Air Nomad, the temptation to use those funds for personal gain was very dangerous, and so it was only accessed when it was absolutely necessary. Aang passed that philosophy down to Tenzin. While he understands that work needs to be done to the house, he feels that in order to be a proper steward of that money he should seek out alternative solutions and select that one that is…appropriate."

"You're kidding," Korra exclaimed. "Asami offers him an incredible deal to get the place back in shape…and he's turning it DOWN?"

"Korra, it's complicated…" Pema pleaded.

The Avatar started to protest, but Asami cut her off with a curt hand gesture. "Who gave him the second bid?" she asked in an emotionless voice that hinted she knew perfectly well who the second party was.

"Cabbage Corp," Pema finally replied.

"Shit!" Korra exclaimed. "Are you serious? Them over Asami?"

Asami shushed her partner again. "Pema, has he already signed the contract?"

"Yes." Pema looked utterly miserable.

"Pema," Asami said as she pressed her fingers against her temples. "Please tell me Tenzin had a lawyer review the papers before he signed."

"Uhhh….no, I'm afraid not," Pema squeaked. "Tenzin doesn't care for lawyers. They tend to irritate him. He prefers to believe that people will deal fairly with him. It's a principle of honor to him."

"I see," Asami nodded. She was silent for a long minute before slowly rising to her feet. "Will you excuse me?" she asked. "I need to make a quick phone call."

"Asami, I'm sorry about this, but he felt obligated…" Pema pleaded.

"I understand that, Pema. I'll be right back." Asami nodded politely, her smile gone for good, and headed for her private office.

"I can't believe Tenzin would do that!" Korra exploded. "After everything Asami has done for him over the years, he stabs her in the back over MONEY?"

"Korra, please understand," Pema's voice was breaking. "He felt he had to do this. Cabbage Corp promised him that there would be a minimum amount of invasive work and that everything would be covered by their customer service plan…"

"It's Cabbage Corp!" Korra yelled. "Their stuff is utter crap! I know! I've broken enough of it in the past!"

"Korra, believe me, I tried talking to him, but you know how Tenzin gets…"

"So he takes the coward's way out and sends you over with the bad news?" Korra exclaimed. "Typical airbender tactic. Sheesh."

"No!" Pema exclaimed. "I decided to come here and leave him at home. I thought that this way, things might not become…heated." Pema looked down at her empty teacup. "You know how he can be when he's stressed, and believe me Korra this entire experience has been very stressful for him…"

At that moment Asami returned to the room, her face carefully neutral as she sat down. "I just spoke to my lawyer," she informed Pema. "Tomorrow Tenzin is going to receive a list of top attorneys who are in no way affiliated with Future Industries. Pema, I cannot stress highly enough how important it is that Tenzin retain one and have that contract reviewed." Her tone was pure business.

"All right," Pema conceded. "I'll do what I can to convince him."

"In addition," Asami continued in that eerily calm voice, "my lawyer would also like a copy of the contract for her review so that I know what I can and cannot do for your family in the future. This is for your protection as well as mine. Your house…quite possibly all of the buildings on the island, I won't know until the contract's been reviewed…may fall under Cabbage Corp's service contract. If I were to perform any work on, say, the generators, as a favor to you, I might be violating that contract, opening us all up for litigation. I know that no one wants that. And I certainly wouldn't put it past them to add a 'Sato Clause' to make sure I don't interfere."

"Oh." Pema's heart was sinking faster and deeper by the second.

Asami shook her head sadly. "Pema…you and Tenzin have always treated me like family. You invited me to move in with you after my father's…" Her voice faded for a moment, but with an effort she composed herself once more. "I want you to know, I have always thought of you as a friend, even a mother at times. I have nothing but the highest respect for you, but this…" She sighed and glanced down at the floor. "It hurts," she finally finished.

"Asami, I understand completely, and I do apologize, but Tenzin felt that…"

"It's all right, Pema. I know it's not personal. He has to do what he thinks is best."

Pema rose to her feet, trying very hard not to cry herself. "I'd…I need to head back to the island. Thank you for seeing me, Asami." Korra escorted her to the door and bade her farewell.

"Well. That sucked," she said upon her return. "What a cheap…"

Asami sighed. "You know what's going to happen?" she asked rhetorically. "They're going to install those 'economical' generators that everyone's been complaining about. They'll just slide their cheap new wiring in beside the original stuff. And within six months, the generators are going to overload or short out, just like they have for everyone else they've done work for. Or they'll have a power surge, which will overload the wiring and start a fire, because I've seen Cabbage Corp's workmanship and their idea of insulation is a joke. And then Tenzin will call the Customer Service center and he'll discover why people hate to deal with them. I haven't seen the contract but I've heard enough from people who have tried to work with them. There are enough loopholes in that thing to keep them liability-free and under no obligation to provide speedy and effective repair work."

"What do we do when that happens?" Korra asked quietly.

Asami looked up and shook her head. "I don't know that there's anything we can do. If Tenzin violates any portion of that contract they'll be in court so fast it'll make your head spin, and they'll be over that fund. You don't think Cabbage Corp remains profitable through their products, do you?"

* * *

Exactly two months and twenty three days after Cabbage Corp completed their work, Asami's prediction came horribly true. "Oh boy," Korra said despondently. She stood beside Tenzin and Pema and stared at their damaged house. Smoke drifted lazily through the many gaps in the roof; Korra didn't want to think about what the inside looked like. Kya and the children huddled close a short distance away, all of them looking utterly stunned and lost beyond all hope.

"That would sum up the state of affairs quite succinctly," Tenzin sighed. He placed a protective arm around a quietly crying Pema. "At least we can be grateful that we received enough early warning to get nearly everyone out safely, and that Kya was able to stop the fire before it got too far along."

Korra did a quick head count and came up short. "Where's Bumi?"

"He'd said something last night about a platoon reunion," Pema sniffled. "He might have stayed there instead of coming home."

"I'm sure he's all right," Tenzin tried to assure her, but his voice failed to inspire confidence. "At any rate, I need to call Cabbage Corp to report the damages. Once their inspectors get here and file a claim, we can find a place to stay until the repairs have been made."

"Yeah," Korra said carefully, Asami's words from a few months back still echoing in her ears. "So…what caused it?"

"As best we can tell, a lightning strike from last night's storm hit the generators," Tenzin replied. "It must have somehow gotten back to the house and started the fire. Fortunately I woke up before things became dangerous."

Pema smiled despite herself. "A chunk of plaster fell off the ceiling and hit him in the chest." She looked up worriedly at Tenzin. "What are we going to do? The acolyte quarters are full, and that small house can't possibly fit us, the kids, and your siblings."

Tenzin stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I suppose we could go to a hotel for the time being," he began.

"Don't be ridiculous." Everyone turned to find Asami striding confidently toward them. "You're staying with us. End of discussion."

"Asami, we can't impose on you like that," Pema said, looking grateful and hopeful all the same. "Not after…well, you know."

"Of course you can, and it's not imposing. Korra and I have plenty of room, don't we?" The Avatar nodded. "You took me in when I had nowhere to go a few years back," Asami continued. "This is the very least I can do for you. Please. I insist."

Pema looked up hopefully at Tenzin. He had the good grace to look embarrassed, but after a few moments he nodded. "We would be most grateful," he intoned. "And Asami…I apologize for not listening to you at the beginning of this mess. Had I done so, we might not be in this situation."

"It's quite all right. What's done is done," she assured him. "Why don't you head down to the ferry? Korra and I will meet you there in a minute. I've got cars waiting at the other side." She waited until the family had disappeared from view before smiling crookedly. "Told you so."

"Are you even supposed to be here?" Korra hissed. "You told me there was specific language in that contract that would penalize him if you so much as set foot here!"

"Don't worry, Korra. My lawyers checked. There's no such thing as a 'Sato Clause'. You let me handle Cabbage Corp." Her smile grew more than a little feral. "Oh yes, I'll handle them, all right. I will kick their asses from here to Ember Island and I will enjoy every second of it…"

"Hey!" The women turned to find a slightly staggering Bumi approaching them. "What's going on?" He stared at the damaged residence and scratched his head, bewildered. "And I thought I'd gone to one hell of a party," he muttered.

* * *

"Boy, aren't these beds comfortable?" Ikki declared, bouncing on the mattress for confirmation. "It's like we're going to be sleeping on clouds! And look, Rohan—you get your very own room because you're a big boy!" Rohan nodded proudly as his sister hugged him.

"Well, that's nice and all," Meelo commented far too casually from the doorway. "So long as he doesn't have to get up at night, that is."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?" Ikki demanded. She instinctively positioned herself in front of her little brother.

Meelo smiled evilly. "Haven't you heard about the ghost in this house? Everybody knows about him, I'm surprised you don't. Then again, you're a girl so maybe it's not a surprise."

"You're lying." Ikki balled her fists tightly.

Meelo went on: "One of the servants made the mistake of walking around the place at midnight…and HE WAS NEVER THE SAME."

"Oh, brother," Ikki snorted, rolling her eyes. Rohan, on the other hand, was listening intently, his eyes wide and lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Korra and Asami heard the screams and investigated, of course, but it was too late," Meelo informed them. "The LAST WORDS he EVER SPOKE claimed that it was the GHOST OF AMON, wandering the halls of this place at night in search of AIRBENDERS. You'd better be careful, little brother, because he knows you're here, and you hold a SPECIAL PLACE in his vengeance, because YOU WERE BORN THAT DAY. If he finds you, he'll TAKE AWAY YOUR BENDING FOREVER."

"Meelo!" Ikki yelled.

"You'd better be careful," Meelo continued gleefully. "If you leave this room at night, you'd better find Korra, because only the Avatar can stop Amon from claiming you forever!"

Rohan trembled; Ikki snapped and gave Meelo an air-shove out the door. "You stop that right now!" she yelled. "Stop scaring Rohan or I'll tell Mom!" She turned and embraced her little brother. "Don't listen to him, Rohan. He's just being a jerk because that's all he knows how to be. There's no such thing as ghosts, you know that."

Rohan nodded somberly, but his eyes told a different story.

* * *

"Any luck, dear?" Pema asked as she handed Tenzin a cup of tea. Her husband's scowl as he hung up the phone was not encouraging.

"I can't believe this. I've been calling for three days now. I've left I don't know how many messages to their damage appraisers, and now when I do manage to speak to an actual person, he or she knows nothing about our situation but someone will be in contact soon." Tenzin sipped at the tea and sighed. "Go ahead and say it, Pema. I certainly deserve it."

"Dear, you did what you thought was best," Pema assured him. "No one can fault you for that."

"Thank you, dear. I do appreciate that…"

"But you really should have listened to Asami," she finished firmly. "She did warn you."

"Did I hear my name?" Asami said brightly as she walked into the living room. "How are things going, Tenzin?"

Tenzin sighed deeply. "About the way you predicted, Asami. I can't get anyone at Cabbage Corp to answer my calls and…"

"Don't bother with Cabbage Corp," Asami interrupted.

"I don't understand," Tenzin said after a long moment.

Asami was practically beaming. "I bought your contract from them. I've got a team of appraisers on the island as we speak, and I should have an assessment in my hands by the end of the week. We'll go over everything and come up with a plan over the weekend, and by this time next week we'll have repairs and renovations started on your home."

Pema's mouth was all but gaping. "How…how did you manage that?" she gasped happily.

"Oh, it was nothing," Asami shrugged nonchalantly. "I know how to deal with their kind, that's all." She made a fist and examined her knuckles. "A threat to involve Varrick in this might have been made, perhaps."

"I can't thank you enough," Tenzin breathed. "This is the best news I've received in weeks!"

"Don't get too excited," she grinned. "You haven't seen my bill yet."

* * *

The far side of Air Temple Island was utterly breathtaking at sunset. Between the multicolored masterpiece in the sky and the hypnotic ebb and tide of the endless sea, one could stand at the foot of the cliffs and become utterly mesmerized.

Asami kissed Korra. "Magnificent."

"Are you talking about me or the view?" the Avatar teased.

"Ask me later," Asami replied with a grin. "I can see why Aang loved this place so much. It's so serene."

"Oh yeah. When I first came here, it was really odd. Like it was a brand new experience, but coming home all at the same time," Korra said quietly.

Asami turned and pointed at the ancient, battered and somewhat-singed generator shack sitting nearby. The useless Cabbage Corp machines were still inside it; she refused to sully her hands on them. "Avatar Korra, if you wouldn't mind?"

Korra nodded. "Let's do it." She pivoted sharply and gave the ground a mighty stomp; the ground beneath the shack shuddered and cracked ominously, then suddenly exploded into the sky, taking the small building with it. The lovers watched as earth and shack soared high into the air before making a graceful plunge into the sea.

"Bravo," Asami said smugly. "Again I say, magnificent."

"Consider the trash taken out," Korra grinned.

"Why thank you, Avatar Korra. I knew you'd enjoy taking care of that for me."

"Anytime, Miss Sato. Anytime."

* * *

Sunrise found Tenzin wide awake and muttering under his breath. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since they'd taken residence at Asami's house; the mattresses were far too soft and yielding for his tastes. Pema, on the other hand, usually fell asleep almost the instant her head hit the pillow and was growing increasingly reluctant to join him in morning meditation. He glanced over at her, gently snoring away with a soothing little smile on her lips. "At least one of us is getting some rest," he muttered as he dressed.

Things weren't much better with the children:

"I don't wanna get up!"

"Just ten more minutes, Father, please?"

"Oh, come on, Daddy, these beds are so much more comfortable than the ones at home everyone thinks so why can't we take these back with us or buy some just like them because it's like floating on top of a cloud and I go right to sleep and I feel so much better when I do get up and you know we're growing children it's important that we not only get enough sleep but also get quality rest I saw that in a magazine Asami had and can't we skip morning meditation just this once Daddy please?"

At least Rohan didn't complain. Then again, getting anything out of Rohan would be an achievement. Tenzin still wasn't sure why the boy was so reticent, not to mention rather fearful at bedtime. But that was a question for another day.

Much to his surprise, Korra was waiting at the breakfast table with a smile and a warm pot of tea. "Good morning," he said as he sat down, trying to ignore the huge aromatic pile of meat on her plate. While she readily accepted the vegetarian meals at the Island, the Avatar was definitely a carnivore at heart.

"Morning," she said as she chewed. "Want to meditate after breakfast?"

"I never thought I'd hear you make that suggestion," he chuckled as he poured himself a cup. "Normally I'd be pleased to say yes, but I'll be heading to the Island shortly."

"Need a lift?" Korra asked. "I could drive you to the ferry…"

"That's not necessary," Tenzin said a bit too quickly. "An acolyte will be bringing Oogi over shortly."

"Why don't you just leave him here? We've got plenty of room, and I know Naga wouldn't mind."

"I appreciate the offer," Tenzin replied. "I don't want to impose further on your kindnesses, and I wouldn't want a repeat of what happened the last time Oogi stayed here for a length of time."

"Oh, Asami didn't mind that," Korra assured him. "She understood. And we got it cleaned up eventually. Made great fertilizer, as it turned out."

"Nonetheless, I don't want to be a rude houseguest." Tenzin helped himself to a slice of toast. "Besides, I've been reliably informed by the handlers that a few of the female bison are about to…." He blushed slightly. "You understand."

"Ohhhhhhh," Korra smirked. "Don't you worry about Oogi over-breeding? I know Kai's spoken to you about maybe letting some of the other males get a shot."

Tenzin stiffened slightly. "Oogi can't help it if the females all prefer him," he said with more than a trace of smug pride."After all, he is the herd boss." He glanced outside and smiled. "Ahh, there's Oogi now. I'll talk to you later, Korra. Don't forget to meditate!"

"Sheesh. Talk about over-identifying with your bison…" Korra snorted under her breath.

* * *

"As you can see, we're making a lot of progress on the roof," Asami pointed out as she guided Tenzin and Pema around the bustling compound. Workmen seemed to be everywhere, scurrying back and forth on this task and that. "Wherever possible we're simply removing the original tiles, replacing the underside, and reattaching them. And where the tiles are too damaged to re-use, we found a very skilled artisan in the Fire Nation who can replicate them."

"Oh, it looks wonderful, doesn't it Tenzin?" Pema said happily.

"It does," he agreed with a thoughtful nod. His mind was rapidly calculating the costs of 'damaged tiles' versus 'skilled artisans in the Fire Nation' and coming up with wince-worthy results. "I'm amazed at the progress you're making, Asami," he said instead.

"Well, the goal is to get your family back inside as soon as we can. Fortunately my workers are the best you'll find in Republic City." Asami consulted her clipboard. "Oh, there are a couple of things I wanted to discuss with you about the interior…"

Tenzin stiffened slightly. "Such as?" he asked, clearly dreading the answer. Despite Asami's assurances, he'd been expecting something 'modern' added to the house that went against the original setting and ruined its harmonic ambiance…and was hideously expensive to boot.

"Oh, nothing major," Asami assured him. "We've found a few things that we need some clarification on. For example," she continued, guiding them over to a huge, slightly rusted receptacle with knobs and pipes attached. "We're thinking this is the original hot water tank?"

"Yes," Tenzin nodded. "But it hasn't really worked since I was a teenager. We've just heated water on the stoves."

"I see." Asami glanced slyly at Pema, who practically had her fingers crossed in devout hope. "Well, if you'd like, I can replace this with a brand new unit, one that's a bit smaller than this but much more efficient. And best of all, I can tuck it away in the same place we found the old one. If you don't look you'll never know it was there. What do you say?"

"Yes!" Pema cried before Tenzin could speak. He turned to protest, but her eyes warned him not to pursue that train of thought. "We'd very much like that, Asami," she finished for her husband. "Thank you."

"I'll let them know to go ahead with the install." Asami consulted her list. "Okay, this one's…different." She took a deep breath and looked up at Tenzin. "Have you by any chance had problems with the electricity in the back hall?"

Tenzin and Pema glanced at one another. "Well, yes," he conceded. "It's been that way for years, ever since I was a little boy, now that I think about it. Mother always complained about an odd smell around there, but we could never seem to track it down. Uncle Sokka even climbed up into the ceiling but found nothing."

"The lights tend to flicker oddly every so often," Pema added. "The children laugh and say it's their grandfather wandering around."

"Uh-huh." Asami motioned for the couple to follow her. "Speaking of your childhood, Tenzin…did you kids ever have pet lemurs?"

"Oh, of course we did! After all, they lived on the island and were fairly easy to train. Kya didn't care for them too much, but Bumi and I…" He smiled at the memory.

"I see," Asami nodded. "Did, uh, any of them kind of…vanish…suddenly?"

Tenzin considered the question. "Why, now that you mention it, there was one," he noted. "Bumi had a lemur that would gnaw on anything it could find. He named it 'Chewie'. We woke up one morning and discovered it was gone—we spent all day searching the island but never did find it."

Asami smiled weakly. "Well, this is your lucky day." She stepped back to reveal the mummified remains of a crouched lemur holding a section of stripped electrical wiring. Its bared teeth gleamed in the morning sun. "Here he is," Asami said. "We found him in the rafters above the hallway."

"I suppose that would explain a great deal," Pema said quietly after a moment.

"I don't understand," Tenzin said, shaking his head. "Uncle Sokka swore there wasn't anything up there…"

"Dear, Uncle Sokka lied," Pema pointed out.

"At any rate, did you want to handle his disposition or let us take care of it?" Asami asked.

"I'd just as soon you did it," Tenzin quickly replied. "And please don't tell the children."

"Or Bumi," Pema added.

* * *

"Well, it's about time," Tenzin grumbled as his wife finally emerged from the bathroom. She was covered in a fluffy white robe and looked ecstatic. "I was wondering if you'd ever emerge."

"Oh Tenzin," she sighed blissfully. "You really ought to try that bath! It's so comfortable, and there's a heating unit that keeps the water at the perfect temperature! And best of all, it's gone one of those new gadgets Varrick invented—the 'zhulicuzzi', the thing that keeps the water swirling around! It's soooo wonderful. I hated to get out of the tub!"

"I'm perfectly content with a quick shower," he replied, wondering how his family could abandon their Air Nomad principles so quickly…and if they'd ever go back to them. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Oh yes, just a second." A minute later Pema was snuggled under the covers. "Well, good night, dear. Sleep well."

"Pema?" Tenzin had snuggled over to her side of the bed, his warm breath tickling her ear as his body pressed up against hers. From the sound and feel of things, someone was feeling more than a bit frisky tonight. And normally Pema would have been more than enthusiastic about the prospect, but…

"I don't know, Tenzin," she said carefully, trying to ignore his caresses and the effect they were having on her body. That was one benefit of a long, happy marriage; lovemaking was an intricate, complex dance that only the partners knew. Unfortunately…

"Pema, it's been so long since the last time," Tenzin murmured, his lips on her neck and oh god right behind the earlobe. He was merciless in his assault and if this kept up much longer, she was going to unconditionally surrender. It was just…

"I can't." Pema abruptly sat up in bed, burying her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Pema? What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up as well. "Have I done something to upset you?"

"No! It's not you at all. Normally I'd…" Pema sighed in despair. "It's just…this is so silly…"

"Tell me," he pleaded. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you get over this."

"It's the staff!" she exploded.

Tenzin blinked several times. "The what?"

"The cleaning staff! Tenzin, if we do…that, and it's a great as it always is, well…they'll come in here tomorrow morning, take one look at the sheets and they'll KNOW!" Pema was almost sobbing now. "It's one thing at home—I can change the sheets and wash the old ones without anyone knowing, but here…how can I look these people in the eye, knowing that they know? You know?"

"Not really," he grumped. "Pema, who cares what they think? I'm sure that Korra and Asami give them much, much more to talk about than we ever could. Come on…"

"You're not here during the day! I am! And if I walked past them and they knew...I couldn't stand the embarrassment! I'm sorry Tenzin, I really am! I want it too, but…I just can't!"

Tenzin sighed heavily and fell back on his side of the bed. "Oh, all right, Pema. Let's get to sleep, then."

"I'm sorry, Tenzin. It's not you, it's me…"

"Whatever," he grumbled.

* * *

"Oh, spirits, Korra," Asami gasped as her fingers dug into the mattress. "I…you…" Her body writhed and rippled uncontrollably. "Oh…" Korra smiled and continued her ministrations, fully intent on sending Asami to the Spirit World without a portal. Tenzin always said it was good to set personal goals…

Asami bit her lip in a futile attempt to delay the inevitable when a soft noise from nearby caught her attention. With a superhuman effort she managed to turn her head in the direction of the sound. A full head of hair and two big green eyes peered back up at her.

"Korra," she gasped frantically, passion having immediately come to a dead stop. "KorraKorraKorra…" Desperate, she began tapping the Avatar's head with her index finger. "Korra…"

"Oh, you like that, huh?" came the oblivious reply. "Just wait until I do this…"

"KoRRAwe'vegotCOMPANY…"

"Well, Mako, what are you waiting for? Get undressed and…"

"IT'S NOT MAKO!" Asami hissed. That seemed to do it; Korra slowly looked up and followed Asami's shaking finger over to the edge of the bed. "Rohan?"

"Hi."

"Uhhhhh…" Korra smiled and tried to act as casually as possible. "What's up, kiddo? Why aren't you in bed?"

"Potty."

"Ah. Potty." Korra nodded sagely. "I thought your mommy or daddy would help you?"

"Lost." Rohan kept glancing uneasily behind him, traces of fear in his eyes.

Asami sighed and closed her eyes with a sigh of resignation. "Take him to the bathroom, Korra. I think we're done for tonight."

"What? No, it doesn't have to be," Korra protested as she guided the little boy to their private bathroom. "Just let me get this taken care of…"

"No. The mood's broken, and frankly I don't think I could get back into it. I'd be lying here wondering if Ikki or Meelo was coming in next."

"Ewww. Good point. Okay, you done, little guy? Let's get you back to your room and all tucked in." She smiled apologetically at Asami as she guided Rohan to the door. "Back in a few."

"Fine," Asami sighed, pulling the covers over her head. "I swear he gets it from his father…" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

"Why is there a trench from the generator shack to the house?" Tenzin asked.

"Oh, that was Chief Beifong's suggestion," Asami replied. "We're going to put the power cables underground this time."

"Really? Why would that make a difference?"

"Security." Asami looked up from her clipboard. "This way if anyone sneaks onto the island, they can't easily cut the power lines. And let's face it, recent history…"

"Ah." Tenzin said with a slight shudder. "Good point."

* * *

"Here you go," Asami said to Jinora. "Welcome to the Sato Library." Jinora's jaw dropped as she took in the sight of shelves of books lining every wall, floor to ceiling…and on two floors, no less. "Think you can find something to read in here?" Asami teased.

"Wow," Jinora breathed. "I've never…so many…I don't know where to begin!"

"They're reasonably well organized," Asami went on, ushering the girl deeper into the room. "History over there, biographies there, mechanical works along that wall and, to be honest on the desks as well. I get a bit messy when I'm involved with something. Second floor is fiction, including my secret weakness."

Jinora looked up at her, curious. "What's that?"

Asami looked around conspiratorially. "I'm a trashy romance fiend," she whispered. "Those are up in that corner—my father never cared for fictional work, so I figured they'd be safe. Don't tell Korra—it's kind of embarrassing, you know?"

"I can keep a secret," Jinora nodded. "So what does Korra like to read?"

Asami sighed heavily. "Tabloids."

"Well, I know you've got a lot to do," Jinora said gratefully. "Thank you for letting me read your books."

"My pleasure," Asami grinned. "Have fun."

The instant the doors shut, Jinora all but flew up to the second floor, making a beeline for the aforementioned 'trashy romance' section. There were so many to choose from, and a number of them were extremely well-worn; those were no doubt Asami's favorites.

Ten minutes later, Jinora crept out of the library with battered copies of The Water Peasant, Agni Kai of the Heart, and Kyoshi's Illustrated Guide to Marital Happiness securely tucked under her arm. Glancing warily up and down the hall to avoid mothers and nosy sisters, she hurried back to her room, shut the door and locked it behind her. She could hardly wait to get started.

* * *

"Another delay?" Tenzin's upper right vein was throbbing slightly. "What now?"

"It's probably nothing," Asami assured him. "One of my craftsmen was walking through the master bedroom and his foot suddenly went through the floor. He's not hurt," she promised, "but I've put a halt on any further work until we've had a chance to inspect everything and make sure of a few things."

"What would that be?" Pema sighed. "And how long will this take?" Life at Asami's house had its advantages but she'd been hoping to return to the island, her house and her life before too much longer.

"First things first, we want to inspect all the flooring and make sure it's safe," Asami replied. "Secondly, if there are any other trouble spots, we'll want to repair the damage. I've already sent samples out to my craftsmen to get as close a match to the original as we can. As for our time estimate…" She smiled faintly. "Depending on what we find, it could be anywhere from a week to a month. Sorry."

"There was nothing wrong with the floor before your workmen started stomping around in my house!" Tenzin suddenly yelled. "I asked you repeatedly to keep this to a minimum, but it seems as though you keep finding problems that end up with expensive solutions!"

Asami started to make a fiery retort but caught herself. "Tenzin," she finally said with a calm she did not feel. "I understand how frustrated you are. Believe me, I want to complete this project and get you back into your house as much as you. But I cannot and will not take any unnecessary risks, neither with my workers nor your family. All right?"

"All right," he replied tightly. "I'm beginning to regret this more and more each day," he grumbled under his breath to Pema as they walked away.

"You're not the only one," Asami murmured behind her gritted teeth.

* * *

Asami adjusted her towel and tried to keep her temper in check. "Meelo," she said slowly and distinctly, "I know Pokey is your very best friend, and that lemurs are very curious, very clever and very nimble…but in the future, I'd prefer to take a shower without an audience. Okay?"

* * *

"No, Naga! Stay out of the…" Korra's voice was drowned out under the deluge of displaced pool water as the polar bear dog plunged into its cool depths. Soaked to the skin, the Avatar could only grin at the spectacle as she headed toward the house. "Never mind, girl."

A despondent sigh from nearby made her pause. "Pema?"

"Oh, hello Korra," Pema said quietly. She was sitting at one of the patio tables, seemingly oblivious to her own waterlogged condition. "I'm sorry," she continued, "I didn't realize you were there." She blinked and stared at her dripping clothing. "Oh dear."

"Sorry about that," Korra said. "Naga has her post-playtime routines. The pool guys are going to earn their pay this week." She flopped down in the chair opposite. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"No," Pema replied a bit too quickly. "It's just…" She sighed again. "Nothing. I'm being silly."

"Hey, if there's something we can do, just say so."

Pema hesitated for a heartbeat. "It's just…I don't have anything to do! I wake up and Tenzin's already left for the island. I go to the kitchen to fix breakfast and the cook's already made it for the children. I go to clean up the rooms and the staff is already working on it. The laundry, the dishes, the tidying up…" Pema looked ready to cry. "I feel like I'm not needed, Korra!"

"Pema, I'm so sorry," Korra assured her. "We just figured…well, this was like a vacation for you."

"The first couple of days were all right," Pema replied, "but since then…I really should get over to the island myself and check on things like the bills and supplies for the acolytes, but I need to stay here and watch the children. They're treating all this like a vacation—I'm surprised Tenzin isn't dragging them with him every morning for meditation and training…" She shook her head. "I swear he leaves here as fast as he can and returns as late as possible."

"Yeah, he's about the least nomadic Air Nomad I've ever seen," Korra grinned.

"I just hope he isn't looking over everyone's shoulders," Pema fretted. "You know how he gets when he's stressed."

Korra considered things. "Well, I'm sure Asami could give you a ride to the ferry if you wanted," she noted, and then her face brightened. "I know! Why don't I teach you how to drive? It's really easy, and then you can borrow a car any time you need it! You could take the kids with you!"

Pema shivered slightly. "You…could teach me…to drive?"

"Sure! It's no problem-I've gotten really good at it. In fact, Asami says I've reached the point where she doesn't have to ride with me any more…!"

* * *

"Oh spirits," Asami groaned. "That man is going to be the death of me before we're done."

"There, there. Just lie back, relax and let the Avatar take that nasty headache away." Korra's fingertips gently massaged Asami's temples and forehead. "Tenzin's being Tenzin, huh?"

"Oh, you have no idea. By the way, that feels heavenly. When did you learn how to heat only your fingertips?"

"Back when I was a kid. I saw one of my instructors massaging his partner's head, and I figured it out on my own. It has _many interesting_ applications," Korra added with a dirty smirk.

"You'll have to demonstrate later, once the family is back home." Asami sighed and snuggled her head deeper into Korra's lap. "I don't mean to complain, honest. It's just…it's like he's estimating the costs on everything he sees and he's convinced I'm sending the Air Nation to the poorhouse. Or worse yet, adding something _modern_ to the house, spirits forbid."

"That's just Tenzin," Korra assured her. "What's Pema think?"

"Oh, she's crazy about everything. When it comes to replacing old things like the water heater, she shuts him down before he can say a word." Asami closed her eyes and smiled. "Wait till she sees the plans for the refrigerator."

Korra frowned. "He's not going to like that, you know."

"True. But _she_ will."

* * *

"Oh spirits," Tenzin groaned. "That woman is going to be the death of me before we're done."

"There, there. Just lie back, relax, and let me take that nasty headache away." Pema's fingertips gently massaged his temples and forehead. "Asami's doing a fine job, dear. You're worrying too much."

"Probably. By the way, that feels heavenly." Tenzin sighed and closed his eyes. "I realize Asami is working very hard to keep things as close to the original as possible, and I appreciate that. I just…we were doing fine without the water heater. Did we really need a new one?"

"Yes," Pema said firmly.

"And the costs…I hate to think about how much we'll have to withdraw from the Fund. I don't want to be accused of using that money for…personal indulgences."

"Tenzin, no one will think that. And we both know how much money is in that Fund. This won't bankrupt the Fire Nation, I promise." She sighed and began to work on his knotted shoulders. "You know, Tenzin, I've been thinking…a refrigerator would be really nice. We could keep things preserved longer, and that would save a lot of money in the long run…"

* * *

Asami reluctantly set her book aside and glanced out the window. The late summer rain was making a steady, hypnotic splatter against the glass. Every so often a soft peal of thunder rumbled in the distance. She smiled to herself and reached for her cup of tea. The only thing that would make the scene perfect was a warm, snuggly Korra, but this would do just fine for now.

There would be no work today over on the island, which also meant there would be no status reports, no apologies for estimate errors or unforeseen accidents, no intense discussions (not arguments, she noted) with Tenzin about the state of things. Asami had no idea where her guests were at the moment, but aside from that distant roar and whooshing, things were perfectly peaceful…

Wait.

"I'm going to regret this," Asami muttered to herself as she set the book and tea aside and left the couch. Now she could hear laughter and taunting over the wind. It sounded like two…no, three distinct voices. "Oh please," she prayed as she broke into a run. "Please don't let them be air racing inside the house…"

Catlike instincts made Asami press herself against the wall instants before Ikki and Meelo zoomed past her on their bubbles, followed immediately by a very intent Korra. "NO USING THE AVATAR STATE THIS TIME!" Ikki yelled over the din. Incredibly, none of the participants had noticed Asami's presence, but that was going to change very soon if she had anything to say about it. Asami grit her teeth in determination and set off in pursuit.

Two minutes later she heard a series of surprised yelps, rough thuds and the distinctive sound of something very old and expensive shattering against the floor. Asami rounded the corner and froze.

Korra, Ikki and Meelo were a tangle of arms and legs sprawled out on the floor. Nearby, the shards of what had been her father's fifth anniversary present to her mother lay haphazardly about. Her heart fell as she carefully stepped over the bodies and knelt beside the pieces before turning around very slowly.

"Hey," Korra smiled weakly from the bottom of the pile.

"IT WAS KORRA'S IDEA," Ikki and Meelo said in unison.

* * *

Tenzin's heart sank as he and Pema entered Asami's office. The setting was picture perfect: the warm afternoon sun streaming through the windows, a plush, comfortable couch directly opposite an antique chair, a hot kettle of tea and snacks waiting on the table between them. That was all well and good, he admitted, but Asami's expression as she ushered them in could mean only one thing.

"I've got some good news and some…not so good news," Asami started after pouring her guests tea.

"Oh, spirits," Tenzin groaned, rubbing his eyes. Pema placed a comforting hand on his leg, and with a long-suffering sigh he nodded and waited.

"They found the source of the water leak…the one that caused the floorboards to rot out," Asami said brightly. "Apparently at one time there was some sort of plumbing in that back room?"

"Yes," Tenzin nodded. "My mother used it as a utility room. At various times it was a place where she could nurse and bathe us when we were babies, and as we got older she put us in there when we got sick so she was close by if we needed her. We used it as a bedroom for the children when they were babies, especially after Ikki." Tenzin shook his head tiredly. "I swear there were stretches where that child never slept…"

"Well, at any rate we discovered that some of the water pipes in there were very rusty. At some point they developed a very slow leak," Asami informed them. "Fortunately it seems limited to that one area, which greatly reduces the amount of flooring replacement we'll need. And we found someone who can get very close to the original wood."

"What's the not-so-good news?" Pema asked.

Asami sighed. "Well…in the course of checking the water pipes, we discovered that they haven't aged too well over time. There are sections in the kitchen that are on the verge of rusting out, and when we removed the back room pipes…" She reached down and retrieved a reddish-brown piece, holding it like she would a spyglass. There was just the merest pinprick of a hole in the center of it. "The well water you use has built up residue in them. They're all pretty crusty, to be honest."

"Oh dear."

"Now, we don't have to do anything further," Asami quickly assured them. "If you prefer, we'll leave things alone and you can return to it at a later time. But since we're in there anyway, we could replace all the pipes now and get it done with. You'd have much better water pressure, if nothing else."

Tenzin shook his head wearily. "How much longer?"

Asami checked her notebook. "An additional two-three weeks, assuming we don't find anything else."

"Lovely," Tenzin groaned. "And I'm sure you'll discover something else in two or three weeks that will necessitate further repairs."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "It's not my fault the house hasn't been maintained properly in sixty-odd years," she noted with a bit more bite in her voice. "We're doing the best we can, Tenzin."

"May I point out the house was just fine up until now," Tenzin retorted hotly. "All we needed was a bit of patching on the roof and ceiling and some functional generators. You seem to be treating this as your personal remodeling project, instead of respecting our wishes and keeping things as close to the original as possible."

Asami opened her mouth to speak, but Pema quickly cut in. "Tenzin, Asami and her people are doing exactly what we asked," she said soothingly. "When things come up—and Asami is right, we've assumed that up until now everything was fine—she always lets us know and asks for our input before proceeding. I think we're all a bit stressed about the situation and we need to take a step back. We're all friends here. Let's keep that in mind."

Tenzin slowly nodded. "I apologize, Asami. I very much appreciate everything you've done for us."

Asami shook her head. "Trust me, I hate having to come to you with things like this. But I'd rather get everything finished so that you and your family can enjoy the house for many years to come."

"That's all we can ask," Pema said hurriedly. "Come on, Tenzin. I think it's time for afternoon meditation, don't you?" She ushered him out of the office before things could escalate any further.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here," Lin Beifong announced one rainy afternoon. "What's the problem?"

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," Pema cried. "We really need your help, Lin. Rohan's gone missing."

"Rohan? Are you sure?" Lin frowned. "Pema, that kid's so quiet he could be standing behind you and you'd never know it."

"We're sure," Pema replied, trying hard not to cry. "I don't know what happened…"

"Mom was taking a bath," Ikki pointed out helpfully.

"In the middle of the afternoon?" Lin said, incredulous.

"It's the fourth one she's taken this week."

"Ikki…" Pema warned.

"She had a glass of wine with her," Ikki continued despite her mother's warning glare. "And these little pieces of dark chocolate. And a ROMANCE book…"

"Ikki, ENOUGH."

"I think I'm jealous," Lin said wryly. "Four baths this week?"

"You haven't seen the bath." Pema sat down and collected herself. "Anyway, Meelo, Ikki and Rohan decided to play hide and seek. It's a big house and it would keep them busy until Tenzin returned for training. At any rate, Ikki found Meelo without too much trouble, but Rohan managed to find a really good hiding place." She closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Too good, I'm afraid."

Lin stroked her chin, thinking. "I'm assuming you searched the entire house?" Pema nodded tearfully. "All right. I don't think he could be too far away. Let me take a look." She raised her foot high into the air and slammed it into the floor. "Not in the house," she announced a moment later. "Let's try outside."

"Rohan wouldn't go outside!" Ikki cried. "He knew the rules were to stay in!"

"And did you make sure he knew the rules?" Lin asked over her shoulder as she headed to the back patio.

"Well, no, but those are the rules Meelo and I always use, so we figured he knew…"

Lin shook her head. "Kids. All right, here we go." She stamped the ground hard and waited. "Ahh," she said a minute later. "All right, Pema. Let's go get him." She headed for the barn that served as Naga's kennel, followed by a mystified Pema and distraught Ikki and Meelo.

"I don't know why he'd come out…oh." Lin opened the door and gestured inside. Naga lay sprawled out across the floor, and Rohan lay snuggled up against her, sound asleep.

"Well, I guess that's why he didn't answer us when we called," Ikki said.

"He didn't answer because he wasn't in the house!" Meelo pointed out. "Sheesh, you girls…"

"Enough!" Pema carefully scooped the little boy up and cradled him close. Rohan didn't so much a stir an eyelash. "Thank you, Naga," she said quietly; the polar bear dog raised her head, flicked her tail and went back to sleep.

* * *

A few days later, Pema and Tenzin returned to Asami's office expecting further bad news about the progress (or lack thereof) on the house. To their considerable surprise, though, the topic of conversation was something completely different.

"I wanted to discuss something with you," Asami said excitedly. "I've thinking about that back room, and last night I came with the greatest idea. Do you realize that if you wanted, we could convert it into a private bath area for you and Pema?"

Pema's eyes widened. "Oh, Tenzin," she breathed. "Wouldn't that be nice? Our own bath! We wouldn't have to walk down to the other side of the house anymore!" She suddenly glanced at Asami. "Would he be able to shave his head in there? You don't know how messy that gets, Asami. He refuses to do it in the family bath, you see. So when he shaves in the bedroom, that stubble gets into everything!"

"It's not that bad," Tenzin grumbled.

"Oh, and that bath…could it possibly have a zhulicuzzi like the ones you have here?" Pema continued, oblivious to her husband's darkening mood.

Asami blinked. "I don't see why not," she finally replied.

"Wonderful! Oh, a private bath would be so nice," Pema gushed. She grabbed her husband's arm excitedly. "Wouldn't that be fantastic, dear? I think it's so exciting!"

Tenzin clearly wasn't thrilled with the idea. "And how much longer would this delay our return to the house, Asami?" he said despairingly.

"Well, a lot of this can be done concurrently, but…probably two additional weeks. Certainly no more than three."

"So, given the way things are going, we're looking at another two months," Tenzin groaned. "Asami…"

"We're doing the best we can," Asami protested. "I know this is frustrating, Tenzin. Believe me, it's not easy for me either…"

"You?" Tenzin exploded. "You're not getting up after a sleepless night atop a mattress that isn't firm enough to support a feather! You don't have to drag your children out of their rooms to perform their daily rituals! I can't get them to meditate, much less practice! Ikki, Meelo and Rohan can't stop whining about wanting a pool of our own at the island as well as a polar bear dog because lemurs aren't 'cool'. And Jinora-Jinora is so miserable she hardly ever leaves her room!"

"Ummm, Tenzin…" Pema started.

"You've heard her crying in there, Pema! It breaks my heart when I walk by that door and hear her whimpering, but when I ask what's wrong she pretends that everything is fine! And then I go over to the island to find that the acolytes think THEY'RE on vacation because 'when the Master's away, the party's in play'! And every time I turn around, Asami, you're sneaking some new modern device into my house against my express wishes, or trying to lure Pema into a new bath we don't need or new mattresses! I made my wishes clear, Asami, and all you give me are delays and excuses! I want my family back in our home!"

That was all it took. "WELL, I'D LIKE NOTHING BETTER, BELIEVE ME!" Asami roared. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T CRINGE EVERY TIME MY WORKERS COME AROUND WHEN THEY FIND SOMETHING ELSE THAT NEEDS FIXING OR REPLACING, BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT YOU'LL SAY? YOU THINK I ENJOY SEEING PRECIOUS ANTIQUES DESTROYED BECAUSE YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR CHILDREN CORRALLED? TRUST ME, I WANT YOU BACK HOME EVEN MORE THAN YOU DO—MAYBE THEN KORRA AND I CAN HAVE SEX WITHOUT YOUR SON KNOCKING AT THE DOOR EVERY NIGHT AT ELEVEN BECAUSE IT'S TIME FOR 'PEE WITH KORRA'! AND SPEAKING OF SEX, YOUR ELDEST ISN'T CRYING, SHE'S CLIMAXING, AND GOOD FOR HER BECAUSE SHE'S PROBABLY THE ONLY WOMAN IN THIS HOUSE WHO IS!"

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY CHILDREN LIKE THAT!" Tenzin bellowed.

"AND I TELL YOU WHAT!" Asami continued. "YOU DON'T WANT A NICE PRIVATE BATH? FINE! I'LL PUT A LEAKY BUCKET UP ON A POLE AND BUILD YOU AN OUTHOUSE—JUST LIKE YOUR PARENTS USED TO DO IT! HOW'S THAT SOUND, YOU CHEAP, OVERBEARING…?"

" **ENOUGH!"** Tenzin and Asami froze as Pema strode between them, arms upraised and fury written all over her face. "Enough," she said in a somewhat calmer voice. "I understand this is a very stressful situation, and I know that these delays are nobody's fault, they happen, and I know that people are saying things they don't really mean…" She glared at them with the pure unbridled fury of the Mistress of the Island. "But it stops now. Are we understood?" Tenzin and Asami both nodded rapidly. "Good," Pema said, her gentle smile returning. "Now let's move on from this and concentrate on making the best of things. I, for one, am going BACK to our room and have a nice long soak in that incredible bathtub."

"Wow," Asami breathed as they watched Pema walk away. "I always wondered how she managed to keep your kids in line. Now I know."

"Oh, you have no idea," Tenzin murmured.

* * *

"Honey?" Pema knelt down in front of Rohan. "Asami and Korra said you've been going to their room every night since we came here, and that you've been asking Korra to take you to the potty and walk you back to your room?"

Rohan nodded solemnly, trembling ever so slightly.

"Sweetheart," Pema continued. "You know you're my brave little man, but you're a big boy and you've never had a problem going to the potty by yourself in our house. What has you so scared?"

For the longest time Rohan said nothing, but tears filled his eyes and his trembling grew stronger by the second. Finally he took a deep breath and answered : "Ghosts!"

Pema blinked. "What? What ghosts?"

"Meelo said ghosts would get me." Rohan told her everything, sniffling and wiping the tears from his eyes as he explained.

When he'd finished, Pema wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, honey, I'm so sorry! I want you to know that there's no way Amon's ghost would come he even tried to set foot here, you know what Korra and Asami would do to him, not to mention Naga. Okay?" Rohan buried his head in his mother's shoulder and nodded. "All right, then. Why don't you go play with Ikki? I think she's got a game all ready for you."

As soon as Rohan was out of sight, Pema rose to her feet, maternal fury blazing in her eyes. "MEEEEEEEEEEEEEELO!"

* * *

Asami rubbed her eyes wearily and strained to focus on the tiny detailed print of the report in front of her. She absolutely hated times like this when she had to bring work home with her. She'd give Korra the briefest of greetings and perhaps a quick kiss before entering her office, slamming her briefcase onto the desk and retrieving the mound of contracts and proposals that absolutely had to be reviewed and signed off on. Dinner was something on a plate that she could wolf down while reading and signing, reading and signing and back to reading once more.

She glanced over at the clock and winced because it was already far later than she thought and she still had several papers left to review. Asami sighed and wondered how Varrick managed to get it all done; maybe she needed a Zhu Li of her own…

Someone knocked on the door; Asami sighed happily because that could only be one person. She'd sweep in with that gentle smile and a tray of tea and treats, and if Asami was very lucky there might be a backrub in the deal, one where those incredibly stronger fingers with a firebender's warmth kneaded her shoulders and utterly destroyed the stress.

"Come on in, hon…oh. Tenzin." The master was standing in the open doorway with a tray of tea and a slightly abashed expression on his face. "Come in, please. I'm sorry. I thought you might be…"

"I understand," he nodded, bringing the tray over and pouring her a cup. "I wanted to talk to you privately and this seemed to be the best way to accomplish it." He sat down and sipped at his own cup. "First, and most importantly, I very much need to apologize for my earlier outburst. You have been nothing but kind and generous to us and the things I said to you were inexcusable."

Asami shook her head. "I was just as nasty, and I was very out of line. Your apology's accepted if you'll accept mine in return."

Tenzin nodded and chuckled slightly. "My uncle once said that the closest he ever saw my parents come to splitting up was when the house was being built. You wouldn't think that such an endeavor would come at such a stressful price."

"You've been exiled from your home," Asami said quietly. "When you get back in there, no matter how good a job my people do, you're still going to know it's not the same as it was. I can understand why you'd feel this way."

"Pema reminds me every now and then that change is inevitable in all things, and that isn't necessarily a bad thing." Tenzin leaned forward. "Actually, on the subject of change, there's something I'd like to discuss with you, something I'd prefer we keep between us."

"I'm listening…"

* * *

Of course Asami insisted that Oogi circle the island before landing. "Over there is the generator shed," she called out to Tenzin and his family. "Same general location, but I had Korra shore things up a bit because some erosion had taken place over the years."

"I'm seeing more than one shed?" Pema inquired.

Asami smiled. "Decoys. Lin's suggestion. I think we can land now, Tenzin."

Oogi touched down with a slight bump. "Tenzin, Pema, everyone…." Asami waved an outstretched arm. "Welcome home."

"It looks incredible," Pema breathed. "You'd never know it was fire-damaged…look at the roof, Tenzin. Isn't it wonderful?"

"It certainly is," he nodded. "Children, walk, don't race!" he called as his three eldest children zoomed off toward their rooms. Rohan started to follow, but chose to stay put and hold his mother's hand.

"I do hope there's nothing valuable in their path," Tenzin said with a rueful smile.

"The paintings and furnishings are still in the storage area," Asami pointed out. "I thought you and Pema would prefer to move those back into the house yourselves. Well, let's go inside, shall we?"

Lights came on with the flick of a switch. Doors slid about as if gliding on ice. Pema all but squealed when hot water came bursting out of the kitchen faucet. "Asami," she cried. "This is PERFECT!"

"The refrigerator is over here," Asami pointed out. "The acolytes stocked you up this morning, so you're ready to go."

"MOM! MOM! MOM!" Ikki came flying into the room. "How come Jinora's door has a lock on it but Meelo's and mine don't because isn't that a fire hazard and Jinora got all snooty and said she needs her private personal space but we never had locks on the doors before is that against Air Nomad philosophy Father because if it is I'd like a lock on my door too because that way Meelo can't come snooping into my room at night and I won't wake up the next morning with Rohan sleeping next to me but that's really not a big deal I don't mind that much okay?"

"I don't think that's a problem, dear," Pema said, trying in vain to conceal her smile. "Right, Tenzin?"

"No, I suppose not," he sighed heavily. "My children are growing up, and for everyone's peace of mind a bit of privacy might not be a bad idea." He turned toward Ikki. "Just don't get it into your heads that being able to lock your doors means I can't wake you all up for morning meditation."

Ikki's face fell slightly. "Poot."

"Why don't you take your little brother to his and Meelo's room?" Tenzin suggested. "I'm sure he'd like to unpack all his Pabu toys and play with them." Still sulking slightly, Ikki nonetheless took her brother's hand and led him away. "Now then, Asami, where were we?"

Asami guided Tenzin and Pema through each room, demonstrating this, pointing out that, until they at last reached the master bedroom. "You know, it took a great deal of doing," she said with a wry smile, "but we managed to come up with a mattress that gives each of you the level of comfort you prefer."

"How did you manage that?" Pema asked, pressing a hand down on her side and gasping with delight.

"It was Korra's idea," Asami said, rolling her eyes. "We just sewed two mattresses together, basically."

"That sounds like an Avatar-ish solution," Tenzin chuckled.

"So If you'll come this way," Asami continued, a wicked gleam in her eyes, "I've got one more thing to show you."

What had once been a dusty, empty spare room had become a lovely bath area. "Oh my," Pema breathed, slowly taking it all in. "This…but I thought…"

Tenzin smiled. "I got to thinking about it," he said gently, "and I realized that this has all been just as hard on you if not more…and to be honest, you've had to put up with four children, myself and my siblings over the years. The least I could do was giving you something in order to thank you."

Asami cleared her throat. "Over here, Pema. I think you'll like this."

Pema gasped in amazement. "That's….oh, it's just like the bathtub at your house!" She knelt and ran her fingers over the ceramic surface. "It's so beautiful, Asami, and…it has a zhulicuzzi as well!" She leapt to her feet and crushed the younger woman in a fierce embrace. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"Don't forget to thank him," Asami half-said, half-gasped. "It was his idea to go ahead with it." Pema immediately released her and lunged for her husband instead. "I take it this meets with your approval?"

"Very much so," Tenzin nodded. "Thank you again, Asami. I will never forget this, believe me."

"My pleasure." Asami headed for the doorway. "I'll let you all get settled back in. Korra's waiting at the ferry for me. We're heading over to the Ambassador…their master suite has some incredible beds," she added with a wink. "I hear they can take a lot of punishment…"

"Thank you again, Asami." Tenzin waited until she was out of sight before returning to the bedroom. Pema was standing in the bathroom doorway wearing one of Asami's bathrobes and nothing else. He could distinctly hear water running in the next room.

"You know," Pema said coyly, "you never did experience that bathtub."

"Well, circumstances being what they were…" he noted, a small smile forming on his lips.

"I've found that these tubs are very comfy," Pema continued, gracing him with her best 'come hither' look. "There might even be room for two, now that I think about it."

"Well, that's certainly worth checking into," Tenzin nodded,

"I'll make sure things are nice and hot," she said as she glided into the bathroom. "Don't take too long."

"I'll be just a moment," he replied, turning to shut the door and turn the lock. He made a vague note to thank Asami again for that little detail, but there were more important things to think about just now.

The bathtub was indeed big enough for two…with a little maneuvering.


End file.
